


Fathers To Son

by Musical_Fanatic



Series: Love Can Tell A Million Stories (Moden Falsettos AU) [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modern Era, Soft marvin, baby jason, soft whizzer, whizzer feels insecure about being a dad, whizzvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fanatic/pseuds/Musical_Fanatic
Summary: “Whizzer?” Even over the crying, he heard Marvin’s groggy voice.‘Shit!’He turned to see his husband, who was making his way to Whizzer. “Whizz, you don’t have to do this all by yourself.”------Whizzer feels insecure as a dad





	Fathers To Son

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Brighter World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857907) by [petiteinsomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteinsomniac/pseuds/petiteinsomniac). 



> SOME BACKGROUND FIRST
> 
> Whizzer and Marvin, who are married at this point, wanted to have a kid and Trina stepped in so they wouldn't have to adopt.

“C’mon Jase,” he whispered, “please stop crying.”

Whizzer was at his wit's end. He tried everything to get Jason to calm down, but nothing seemed to console baby. He bit his lips, pacing in circles while soothingly bouncing him. Despite the whispered pleads, they fell on deaf ears.

_ ‘Why won’t he calm down?’ _

“Whizzer?” Even over the crying, he heard Marvin’s groggy voice. 

_ ‘Shit!’ _

He turned to see his husband, who was making his way to Whizzer. “Whizz, you don’t have to do this all by yourself.” He held his hands out to take Jason, “Let me take Jason, babe.” But Whizzer jerked back. He immediately regretted that action though, feeling tears fall from his tired eyes as he quickly gave the boy to Marvin, before shuffling with no words out the room.

Jason’s cries began to soften and he rocked him back and forth. “Oh god, Jason,” his eyes met with the boys, “what are we gonna do with you? ” His mind kept thinking back to Whizzer’s actions.  After a few more minutes, the baby was asleep once more and Marvin laid in his crib.

_ ‘Now,’ _ Marvin made his way back to his room,  _ ‘On to comfort Whizzer.’ _

Said man was curled on the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. No, he was too upset; All he wanted to do was be left with his own thoughts. But that was quickly interrupted when he heard the door creak open. 

“Whizz?” He stiffened when he heard Marvin’s voice echo through the now silent apartment.

He felt the weight shift on their bed as a calloused hand touched his shoulder. Angered, he swatted it away, trying his best to keep his face from Marvin’s.

Marvin moved his hand back to his shoulder, the other not even bothering to look. “Whizzer, it’s alright.”

That seemed to break the younger as ugly cries left his throat. 

“I’m supposed to be the one who’s good with kids!” His breath was frantic as more tears were shed. “But I can’t even get my  _ own _ son to stop crying.”

It broke Marvin’s heart to see Whizzer cry like that, but all he could do was comfort him. “You were upset, he sensed it, and it made him cry. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“It’s not just that.” He took in a deep breath. “Ever since he came, he’s cried every time I’ve held him and immediately calms down when you do it. There’s something wrong with me Marv!”

He quietly shushed him. “Whiz, I know your upset but you’ve got to keep it down for Jason.”

Whizzer got up, grabbing his pillow, “I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.” His voice was somber and wavered as he left. Marvin wanted to stop him, to continue to tell him he did nothing wrong, but he knew his mind was unchanged and tried his hardest to go back to sleep.

 

Whizzer woke up, of all places, in the empty bed. He had to think about how he’d got there but it didn’t take long for last night’s memories to come back. He frowned and sighed. He always prided himself on his ability to take care of children. He helped at the synagogue and took a few daycare jobs in college. But when he found out Trina was pregnant, all he cared about was his son. A little made that was part him. 

He thought back to his first thought about Jason.  _ ‘Best father my ass. Can’t even get my son to calm down..’ _ He rolled himself out of bed, the faint smell of bacon filling his nose and walked to the kitchen.

He didn’t wanna see Jason after last night. He’d bet the five month old would cry at him again. He didn’t wanna see Marvin either; Shoving him away when he needed him was a good idea, but now, he regretted that, along with keeping Jason from him.

_ ‘Unable to console  _ and _ be consoled… Some dad you are.’ _

Before he knew it, he made it to the kitchen table, only glancing at Marvin before sitting at the quaint table.

Suddenly, a sloppy kiss covered his cheek. “Good morning Whizzer. Do you feel better?” The plate of slightly burned bacon and eggs came into view.

“No,” he muttered, stabbing his fork into the egg. His eyes glanced at Jason, who was playing on the floor. He felt his heart tug.

Even though he couldn’t see it, Marvin frowned. “Whizzer, you did nothing  _ wrong _ .”

“I tried everything to calm him down and it didn’t work. Just let me be sad, Marv.” he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. “Some dad I am,” he chewed.

Every since they brought Jason home, Whizzer had trouble with Jason. It wasn’t that he was a bad parent. Oh no, Whizzer was excellent with kids. From what his own parents had told him, Whiz just got too anxious and ended up upsetting Jason. Anxious is contagious, his mother told him.

“Whizzer, he made sure he was looking deep in the latter’s eyes, “your better than you think you are; You just get too anxious before handling him,” he ran his fingers through the strands of his messy hair, “lots of parents deal with that.”

Whizzer must’ve started crying because he began to sniffle. “That never happens at the school, never with other kids. Why with my own son?”

“You wanna know why your anxious?”

“Why?”

Marvin, still standing, held Whizzer, both looking at the baby. His once dark brown eyes and evened out to a hazel, the same as Whizzer’s. Even though he had Marvin’s thick, brown curls, they had the same texture as Trina’s: silky and smooth.

“Because you wanna make sure every interaction you have with him is perfect.”

He felt Whizzer chuckle a bit. “You know me too well.” He placed his hand over Marv’s. “I’m sorry last night. I shouldn’t have jerked him away from you…”

“Hey,” the way Marvin said that made Whizzer feel so calm, so safe, like he could hear that forever, “It’s alright, baby,” he started stroking his unkempt hair, “As long as that never happens again because you scared me for a second.” He leaned down and kiss his forehead.

This time, his laugh was louder, more Whizzer-ry. “I’m sorry.” 

He kissed him again. “Stop apologizing.” 

Their quiet little moment was interrupted by Jason’s cries They both moved to get him, but Marvin stopped, his smile telling Whizzer to go ahead. He nodded and breathed in, calming him down before picking the baby up.

“Hi Jason,” he cooed, “How are you today?” He hoped his smile was enough for Jason.

All the baby did on response was stretching his arms, trying to grab Whizzer’s neck before bursting into laughs.

Whizzer’s smile grew as hot tears fell down his face once more. He kissed the baby.

“I love you Jason,” he whimpered and Marvin wrapped his arms around the taller, kissing his neck.

“I love you too, Whizz. And by the way, your a great father.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! <3


End file.
